Pocky Day
by KudaKano
Summary: Hiro challenges his friends to the Pocky game. (Short, cute fic)


**A quick BH6 fic for Pocky day I wrote on Tumblr ;) **

**Hiro challenges his friends to the Pocky game.**

* * *

><p>In honor of Pocky Day, Aunt Cass was giving out free boxes at the Lucky Cat Café. Each table had five to ten boxes stacked on top, each with different flavors. She even had a tub behind the counter filled with even MORE boxes.<p>

Aunt Cass liked to go overboard with these things.

The five SFIT students as well as Fred _the mascot _were seated around a table in the center, relishing in the free treats.

Tadashi was busy making a tiny fort out of Pocky sticks while Honey stuck more sticks under his hat, and snapped a quick photo with him. Honey did the same with Gogo while the dark-haired girl used the flavored sticks to stir her coffee and rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Fred had four sticks shoved in his mouth and he munched on them absentmindedly while flipping through his latest comic book.

Wasabi held a strawberry flavored Pocky stick up to eye level and examined it.

"I…what is the point of these things?" He asked, confused as to what they were celebrating.

"I'll show ya!" Hiro shuffled closer, Pocky in hand.

He stood on his chair to be at the same height before shoving the end of a Pocky stick into Wasabi's mouth. The older boy quirked an eyebrow but when Hiro started munching on the end of it he broke away with a mortified expression.

"Whoa- unsanitary!" Wasabi stated, quickly dabbing at his mouth with a napkin.

Hiro grinned and pushed the rest of the stick in his mouth. He pumped a fist into the air.

"Undefeated!"

Wasabi eyes him in confusion and Tadashi chuckled.

"It's a game of wits, Wasabi." He said while adding a roof to his tiny Pocky house. "The first one to pull away loses."

"And Hamadas are the reigning champs!" Hiro added and bumped his fist with Tadashi's.

Wasabi grimaced but suddenly Fred flipped the comic book away from his face to reveal a Pocky stick between his lips.

"Reigning champs you say? Prepare to be defeated!"

Hiro smirked and brought his face level with Fred's. They eyed each other with confidence before both munching on each end of the stick at an equal pace.

However, before their lips could meet, Fred's big nose got in the way and mashed up against Hiro's halting their progress. They pulled away at the same moment.

"Okay, that was a draw." Fred said after wiping crumbs from his cheek. "But next time, I _will_ be victorious!"

Hiro smiled and moved along the table to his next friend.

"Gogo?" He addressed the girl and she peered up at him with half-lidded, sleepy eyes.

Hiro bend down with another Pocky stick in his mouth and she stared at him before her mind caught up with her.

She used two fingers to pluck the stick from his lips and shove it into her mouth, crushing it between her teeth.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Hiro stated but the girl simply shrugged and yawned. She took another sip of her coffee and Hiro stuck his tongue out at her.

"Okay, me next, me next!" Honey wiggled excitedly and placed a chocolate Pocky stick in her mouth. She wiggled it back and fourth so it bumped into Hiro's nose as he moved closer, drawing a laugh from him.

They bit into each end slowly. Honey's smile grew as the got closer and when their lips met she giggled and placed two more kisses on each of his cheeks.

Hiro smiled and flushed a bit before moving along the table again.

"So that just leaves _you_." Hiro sauntered towards his brother, a hand on each hip.

"Care to make this more interesting?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro quirked his head but when Tadashi turned back to face him, the student had about fifteen Pocky sticks shoved into his mouth. His jaw and lips were stretched wide to hold them all.

"Are you serious?" Hiro deadpanned.

Tadashi simply raised his palms up and his expression grew smug as if to say: _give up?_

Hiro grinned and leaned over the table. "In your dreams!"

He struggled to get all of the Pocky into his mouth and had to use his hands to keep them clustered together.

When they were ready each brother began taking huge bites out of each end. It took a while because they both had to pause and swallow what was already in their mouths before continuing.

"Classy." Gogo drawled with a smirk, eyeing the pile of crumbs they were creating on the table.

"You're both gonna choke and die." Wasabi stated but there was a wide grin strewn across his face.

Fred cheered them on and when their lips finally touched, both of their faces and chests were _covered_ in Pocky crumbs.

"Smile!" Honey chimed as she held up her camera phone.

Tadashi and Hiro grinned and the flash captured their chocolate, crumb-filled smiles.

End.


End file.
